This invention relates to railway cars and more specifically to gondola type cars which have high sides and primarily used to haul coal and the like and which are inverted to dump the lading.
The cars in previous use were heavy to obtain the necessary strength and required special gear to maintain stability. The conventional car utilizes a center plate and the body has a center pin which cooperates with the center plate in a loose fitting connection which demands typical side bearings to accommodate the fore and aft, lateral and turning movements between the car body and the supporting truck.